Rise of Vega
by DeathR34PER
Summary: Time was taking to the future when Alias and Depth are 25. It was very unlikely that one of Alias's best friends was alive again and wanted to get back to him as well. This is Alias's Story #2. *Mild Violence, Sexual, and Language.


_**Rise of Vega**_

_**Chapter 1 - October-Fest**_

First day of October, people getting really excited about the holiday of it, which is Halloween. Parties, pranks, and for the young kids, candy. My friends were really excited about having a Halloween party on the same day of that holiday. Though, I can tell something will go very suspicious about this month and throughout the "dark" world.

Morning time, suns brightening up, and feeling the Autumn sensation. I thought about this month when something was not how it would be as before when I was a child. Suddenly, I heard a front door knocking. As I walk up, I opened it and notice that it was Amy who dropped by. "Hey, Alias!" she said and I let her in. "Yeah, morning Amy." I said and sighed. "I hope you're ready for this month, Alias, because Halloween is coming up!" "It is true, Amy. Though, I had a bad feeling about this month and the holiday." Amy stopped and stared at me as if she was mad or something. "Will you quit being so worried about it? It's not like you have a worse childhood memory about this month!" she said and I turned around, facing the opposite direction. "Wait, please don't tell me you have another problem, Alias." "Not only that, Amy. This month was the month that my best friend was gone." I said. Then, minutes later from stairs, Depth came down and looked at me. "Morning, sweety!" said Depth. She ran up to me, hugged me, and kissed me mouth to mouth.

"Hope you're ready for this month, Alias!" said Depth. "Oh no, not you too!" I fake complaining and kissed Depth's right cheek. Amy faked coughing at me and I looked at her. "Well, what's wrong about this month, Alias? You said something have to do that you lost your best friend of yours." said Amy. Depth looked at me confusingly. "You lost a best friend?" she asked and I turned away. "It's really true, I did lost a best friend of mine when I was ten years old." I said and Depth walked up to me and asked, "Who did you lose, Alias?" I turned towards to her and asked, "Do you know the girl that looks older than I do when we were little kids by the time I first met you?" Depth nodded and said, "She does look like I do, but in older age form. She looks as if she was my twin, except having a different age though." "Not only she does look like you, but she was my best friend. She was my favorite babysitter. She is only five years older than I am. Her name was Vega. Vega The Cursed Vampire Hedgehog." Amy and Depth gasped. "A vampire? How was she cursed by a-" "She was cursed by the same forbidden temple that I went to when I wasn't suppose to." I interrupted Amy and continued on. "Vega was cursed by vampire spellbound permanently, I was cursed by an emotional curse anger spellbound. However, you cured me from that anger, but the Curse Hellfire is still inside of me, and for that I remain to be the Dark One. I can control it, but like I said before, the more anger I gain, the power I gain as well, but become very destructive."

Two hours later, Depth, Amy, and I heard the door knocking. "Can you get that, Alias?" I nodded and opened the door. It was Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic that came over. "Huh, I never knew we're having an afternoon guess party…" I said and Knuckles laugh. "Well, you know how we are." "Anyways, where's little Knuckie and Ray?" I asked. "Those two are together for a month since, me and Knuckles needed some lone time and Shadow, well lone time as well but needs to hang out more with us rather than just sticking around with Ray and those Chaos Emeralds." said Rouge. Amy walked up and saw Sonic. "Sonic!" she yelled, ran up to him, and hugged him as well. "Hey, hey calm down there, Amy." said Sonic. Depth walk up to me and greeted herself to my friends. Everyone came into the house and Depth was still hugging me. "So, what you three been discussing about?" asked Knuckles. "It's Alias." said Depth. "Alias again!? C'mon, Alias! I thought that your problems are over, but you still have problems in you!?" yelled Rouge. "It's kind of the same one, except this time it's about my best friend and this month. It doesn't feel right at all." I said.

"What, does it 'haunt' you or something?" Sonic giggled and Amy slapped him. "Real 'joker' aren't you, Sonic? But anyways, Alias you got to be very serious about what your memories are doing to your mind. First problem we had to end up is Depth, but we solved it already. Depth is back to you forever now, but why another?" said Rouge. "I don't know what is really up with me. All the memories I had were very special to me, but it's turning back on me now. If I had lost Depth forever, my life would of turned up-side down. I met three best friends of mine, Depth knew the first one, but the others are not the ones you guys would ever expect." I said. "Well, just tell us who they are and tell us which one is really concerns you." said Amy. I sat down, Depth sat right next to me, and my friends sat on the other couch in front of me. "The friends I knew before was Tazer the Twin-Tailed Spec Ops Fox, Anthrax the Destructive Echidna, and Vega the Vampire Hedgehog." I said. "Can you give us a little descriptions about them, please, then the character concerns?" asked Shadow. "Fine. For Tazer, she is the head of the Spec Ops, even though I met her when she was sixteen years old and, yes it does sound a bit odd. Me and her, same age anyways, she felt in love with me, but I made things bad with me and her. I wanted her to go out with the Captain of the Spec Ops, but she was really infuriated about it.

"For Anthrax, he was a dangerous person when I met him before Tazer arrived and arrested him. He was on the 'Most Wanted' list, but that's when the time I met Tazer and she congratulated me for helping her to arrest him. Though, I made a little deal out of him. I told him that if he ever wanted to live, he would be a good friend of mine and would never destroy things again." I sighed and continued on. "For Vega, oh my god, it's so hard for me to say about her." Depth looked at me and tried to cheer me up. "If it's really hard for you to say it, then you don't really have to then. I did remember that Vega used to be my babysitter and she was really full of care for me." "I believe we know what's our primary character now about Alias's concerns." said Sonic. "Yeah, I guess we're going have to be on our guard then." said Rouge. "Guys, I wanted to tell you something about Vega a little. She wasn't a vampire by the time I was eight years old. She was cursed and permanently on spell when I was nine years old. She still had heart of herself and… me…" I said. "Well, just tell us a story between you and her for now. We're all going to be in this and have to get things solved for you." said Rouge. "Rouge, you have any idea who you are up against. She is not ordinary girl nor an ordinary vampire. What people had told my parents and I that Vega was that she has a spellbound of the queen of the vampire. Whatever the vampire she sees, she has the control of that vampire and I mean any vampire."

Everyone looked at me. "Great, a vampire queen? It's not like someone is going to revive from the dead or something." said Shadow. "She isn't dead, she's trapped in the book I used to found, but now it's gone. I can't find it anymore." I said. "If you want to listen the story about it then, you might as well going have to listen from me." Everyone now looked at each other except Depth since she is still looking at me. "I guess we'll listen to you about her then."


End file.
